


Maybe We Could Buy Another Blanket.

by TheFakeBlondeOne



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Smooching, how big is the bed? maybe i dont know, is it fluff? why not?, maybe it's maybeline, prompt 12 and 14, that's right we hit 39 degrees down here South so I had to, they're all in love, wws2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFakeBlondeOne/pseuds/TheFakeBlondeOne
Summary: It's morning, it's cold, and someone stole the blanket again.
Relationships: Guillermo De La Cruz/Nandor the Relentless/Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja/Colin Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Maybe We Could Buy Another Blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!!!! I hope you like it and that you join me in the madness that is this ship.

Guillermo got up pushing the weighted blanket away and then the cold hit him like a freight truck. “Je-Jello shots."  
Cold as he was, Guillermo wasn't about to say the J word and hurt his sweet vampires. He squinted trying to look at his watch, waiting for his eyes to adjust in the dark. 5:42 in the morning, not that he could tell due to the blackout curtains. He sniffed and rubbed his arms while looking around the clothes spread over the bed. “Where is my sweater?"  
His search was obstructed as Nadja started trashing and whining. "Guillermo...Guillermo...Where are you, my powerful peach man? I need you to crush me in your peachy arms …"  
"I'm right here Nadja. I'm just looking for my sweater." Guillermo said then he bent down and kissed her forehead.  
Nadja opened one eye and looked at Guillermo. "Oh… I'm wearing it."  
"Why?" Guillermo asked as he stroked her hair.  
Nadja closed her opened eye and curled herself closer to the blanket. “I was cold, and I like how it smells." Her words slurred as she fell to the comfort of the blanket and the soft caresses. "Smells like you… your tasty sweat… such a sweet stench…"  
Guillermo smiled fondly and gave the top of her head a kiss.  
"Guess I'll get Nandor's coat then." Guillermo began his search for Nandor's fur coat. He quickly patted around the bed feeling for the coat, not noticing he patted Nandor's shoulder.  
Nandor grumbled from being woken up. He turned around ready to tell Guillermo off for waking him up but failed because being angry at your sweet naked lover is hard. “Guillermo dear, stop shuffling about, please. I'm trying to sleep."  
"Sorry, I just need your coat," Guillermo said as he found the fur coat.  
"Why are you needing my coat?" Nandor said as he turned to Guillermo.  
Guillermo fidgeted with the sweater in a cutesy manner knowing how much Nandor liked it. He wasn't above acting silly if it meant being warm.  
"I'm cold and Nadja has my sweater. Can I use it? I'm very cold." Guillermo said, hugging the coat closer to his body, "unintentionally" making Nandor wish he were a big fur coat.  
Nandor hissed through his teeth and relented. “Honestly, I do not want you to use it because I enjoy your nakedness. But you're cold so I'll allow it."  
Guillermo rolled his eyes as he put on the coat. “Gee thanks."  
Nandor turned around, rested his head back on the pillow, and placed his arm over Colin Robinson's chest. “It is fine, I like how you look wearing my clothes."  
"What's that?"

"Nothing, Guillermo."

Guillermo hummed and got under the blanket close to Nadja, enjoying the warmth. He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep when the weight of the blanket disappeared. Guillermo got up groaning and turned around to see that Colin Robinson, Nandor, and Laszlo had yanked the blanket away, leaving him and Nadja bare. "Pendejos."  
Nadja began to turn and complain again. "Guillermo, I'm cold… where is the blanket?"  
Guillermo hugged Nadja and rubbed her arm and back. "The guys are hogging it."  
"Embrace me harder, my beloved… I require your warmth." Nadja whined, still half-asleep, while grasping at Guillermo's arms.  
"Okay, don't worry. I'll warm you up."  
Guillermo opened the coat and enveloped her close to his chest, Nadja sighed and hugged him back, greedily touching Guillermo's back. They intertwined their legs just for safe measure; it wasn't exactly warm but being in a tight embrace made the temperature bearable. And so, they both went back to sleep.  
Suddenly Laszlo stirred in his sleep craving for Nadja to be in his arms, he turned and sat up looking past Colin and Nandor to where his wife was sleeping expecting her to be sleep-nagging for a hug.  
Boy did he get a surprise. Nadja and Guillermo were, barely, covered up with a coat and sweater and cuddling close together. Seeing his two lovers hugging covered scantily was both arousing and endearing. Oh, to be an unbuttoned fur coat or a stretched sweater.  
"My, my, is it my birthday already?" Laszlo said, giving another once over to his lovers.  
"...no…" Nadja grumbled annoyed at being woke up.  
"Then it must be Valentine's Day or maybe the December giving holiday?" Laszlo inquired with the flirty tone he used on his old boring pornos.  
"Laszlo, what are you asking all these calendar questions for?" Nadja said while pressing her face closer to Guillermo's chest as if his chest could mute her husband's cheesy flirting.  
"Well, I got a look at you two all wrapped up together like a beautiful present and I thought it was a special day." At that, everyone groaned.  
"No bad flirting on the bed," Guillermo said with an irritated tone.  
Colin looked over trying to see what the fuss was all about, and he quickly approved of Laszlo's reaction because it was certainly warranted. “Whoa, that's a sight for sore eyes."  
"I said no bad flirting," Guillermo groaned louder, getting Nandor's attention.  
Nandor turned around and caught a glimpse of Guillermo and Nadja together, for a second his eyes went wide but then he went back to his usual facade. “Yeesh, I know last night was extremely satisfying but it's too early for sexy teasing games."  
Guillermo rolled his eyes and went back to his sleeping position, pressing Nadja closer to his body. "We're not seducing anyone; we are trying to warm up. You guys keep taking the blanket away."  
"Well, you can have it back, looking at both of you keeps me hot enough," Laszlo said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Everyone groaned and shook their heads again.  
"Okay just for that the blanket is confiscated." Guillermo let go of Nadja and yanked the blankets away from the 3 vampires. Swiftly he covered Nadja and himself into a sort of cocoon.  
"Oh~ So nice Guillermo," Nadja said, nuzzling close to Guillermo.  
"Noooo! I'm still cold," Nandor whined, kicking his feet impatiently.  
Nadja rolled her eyes but got up from her position and raised a side of the blanket for Nandor. She wasn't above accepting another strong burly body to warm up her morning. "Come over to our side, we shall keep you nice and toasted."  
Nandor shuffled closer until he was snuggled close to Guillermo. Nadja placed the blanket over them again as Nandor wrap up his arms around Guillermo's waist and rested his head on Guillermo's shoulder. "Ahhh, like a feather pillow." Meanwhile Guillermo giggled over Nandor's beard tickling his neck.  
"Can I come over and join you, my lovely doves?" Laszlo asked while twiddling his fingers.  
Nadja hummed thoughtfully and nodded.  
"I'll allow it, just because I know how good you heat me up," Nadja said, giving Laszlo a flirty wink.  
Laszlo chuckled and jumped over Colin Robinson and rested his body next to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her neck and shoulder.  
"What about you Colin Robinson, want to join our cuddle blanket sandwich?" Nadja asked, waving her hand theatrically over the blanket. The other three looked at Colin Robinson waiting for his answer.  
Despite the very, very, very, tempting (and naked) offer, he’d be missing out on the usual brunch on weekend misery mystery at work. But would an okay feast of tired coworkers be worth missing out on this? Michaela did say the divorce papers were going to go through the weekend and Ron did get a flat last Friday. “Nah. I, uh, got to go to work."  
Nandor squinted his eyes at Colin and pouted. “No, you don't."  
"How do you think bills are paid?" Colin said getting off the bed, he started rounding up his clothes while he sipped the irritated energy coming from his lovers.  
"Guillermo pays them you donkey ass," Laszlo said in an offended tone. “You don't even have an actual workplace."  
“You just show up at a business building and stay there for years until they go under.” Nadja chimed in, annoyed because she wanted to be snuggling all day with her lover boy toys, not discussing an appropriate time to go to work.  
“Like that time, you worked at The Wall and Street company that lost a lot of money in 2008.” Nandor pointed out, missing Guillermo's look of sudden distress.  
“Just stay here all day and bore us to sleep,” Nandor said, batting his eyelashes at Colin.  
“You can be the little spoon,” Nadja added shuffling back and leaving some space for Colin between her and Guillermo.  
No number of divorces or insurance problems could ever compare to being squished in the middle of two fantastic and beautiful creatures while they were wearing revealing cover-ups. "I'll just ask Michaela what's the division of property tomorrow."  
Nadja smiled as Colin dropped his clothes and laid down on the bed. Guillermo put his arms around Colin resting his head on Colin's shoulder while Nadja grabbed his arms and used it as a pillow. Nandor put the blanket over them and he gave the top of Guillermo's head a kiss before settling down to sleep.  
Laszlo moved to blow a kiss to Nandor (who caught it and blew one back), blew another to Guillermo who made some kissing sounds at Laszlo's direction, gave Colin a kiss on the nose, and finally moved back to kiss his Nadja on the cheek. “Good morning, my darlings."  
"Good morning to you all my tasty charcuterie boards," Nadja said sleep getting to her.  
"Good night, guys."  
"Silly Guillermo it is morning time. Do you not see time in your electronic watch device?" Nandor said as he rested his chin on top of Guillermo's head.  
"It's technically night on the other side of the hemisphere. " Colin added.  
"Please…. let’s just... sleep." Guillermo slurred his words until he with the rest of the vampires finally rested warm and cozy.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stewing in my brain for a couple of months and with Valentine's Day coming up I thought why not.


End file.
